


Terrified Eyes

by despairing_rage



Series: Below the surface [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst Oneshot, I enjoyed writing this but now that I'm done I can physically feel my soul draining from my body, I'm Sorry, Random & Short, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, please someone help me, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairing_rage/pseuds/despairing_rage
Summary: Dream wanted to see what was underneath George’s goggles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, kind of - Relationship
Series: Below the surface [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Terrified Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Przerażone oczy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492797) by [Masti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masti/pseuds/Masti)



> Hope you’re ready for some poorly written angst.
> 
> Sorry in advance.

Dream wanted to see what was underneath George's goggles. 

Dream never saw him take them off, despite being his friend for many years. Dream had even taken off his iconic smiley face mask for him before in hopes that George would take off his goggles.

He is well aware that George likely felt uncomfortable taking them off. After all, taking off his own mask was a terrifying experience. A decision he regretted as soon as it came off. Dream could never forget how George stared at him in utter shock. Dream figured it was fair enough, considering that he took it off in a cave of all places; for no apparent reason and without warning. So he understood why George was in such disbelief. 

...

That didn't mean that he was ok with George looking at him like that. 

Looking at him with what Dream hoped was surprise rather than horror. 

Dream sighed as he tried to shake off that memory. Part of him wished he could forget it ever happened. He wouldn't call it traumatizing, or anything even close to that, but it was more than enough to make sure he would never take off his mask around George again. 

So, in short, Dream understood why George didn't want to take off his goggles. 

Despite that, Dream was dying to know what was behind those lenses. 

At first it was only a slight twinge of curiosity. Brief moments wondering _why_ he wore those goggles. Wondering what he was hiding. 

Then it grew into something else. Something dark and twisted. Casual thoughts about George's goggles turned into a burning desire to rip them off just to see what he was hiding.

...

Sometimes Dream was scared of himself.

He was scared of the kind of person who would betray his closest friend's trust; tearing away his defense just to satisfy his own curiosity. 

After all, if George had taken off Dream's mask he would be furious. Dream would scream on and on. Possibly even become violent. 

...

That's another reason why Dream was afraid. 

In his right mind, he would never want to hurt anyone he cared about. ~~Especially George.~~

...

But he wasn't always in his right mind. 

He got angry sometimes. Very angry. Angry to the point where his world flashed red and his memory stopped functioning; angry to the point where he would suddenly realize that, once again, he had gone too far. 

...

He knew that, sometimes, George was scared of him too. 

Too often, when his anger faded all he could feel was the blood staining his hands and George's terrified eyes boring into him. He could sense the ~~fear~~ hesitance in every movement afterwards. 

The hesitance that would linger for days, only to be forgotten and never spoken of again. 

...

Just another reminder that George was far too forgiving. After all, who would ever forgive the monster that hurt others so often and without thought? Surely not a sensible person. 

Surely not someone so kind and wonderful as George.

Yet... George always forgave him. Even though Dream knew he shouldn't.

 ~~He wondered if George even realized that Dream didn't deserve to be forgiven.~~

Every time the thought of tearing off his goggles even crossed his mind, Dream was reminded of how much of a monster he was. 

A monster that would hurt the person closest to him.

A monster that would take the trust and forgiveness of such an innocent person and use it against them. 

...

A monster who just destroyed the goggles of only person left in his life, just to see terrified heterochromic eyes brimming with tears.

  
  
A monster who found out that George’s forgiveness had a limit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my writing style when I have too many rough ideas and not nearly enough time. Oh, and a perfect example of my lack of ability to name things. 
> 
> Incase you couldn’t tell, I barely edited this. If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me.  
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> This is going to be a series of oneshots within the same universe.... yeah.


End file.
